1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the stabilization of radiolabeled compounds, such as amino acids and nucleosides, and more particularly, to stabilization of such compounds by the addition of soluble and insoluble compounds to solutions of radiolabeled compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An increasing number of radiolabeled compounds are being used in research, for medical diagnosis, and various other areas. However, the radiolytic decomposition of such compounds has been a constant problem. Without the addition of some type of stabilizer, a solution of such a compound may become unusable due to decomposition within a matter of weeks or less. This radiolytic decomposition of such compounds has been studied extensively. For example, the radiation chemistry of amino acids is reviewed in an article by J. Liebster and J. Kopeldova, Radiation Biol., 1, 157 (1964) and the self-decomposition of radioactivity lableled compounds is discussed in Atomic Energy Review, 10, 3-66 (1972), both incorporated herein by reference. While certain specific compounds have been suggested for stabilization, problems still exist. The latter article reviews the underlying causes and mechanisms of self-decomposition, "which are very complex and in some cases not well understood." (At p.3). After discussing the principal mechanisms by which decomposition occurs, the article notes generally at page 36 that buffers such as ammonium bicarbonate help to stabilize radiolabeled compounds, but care must be taken to insure that the buffer chosen does not interfere with the later use of the labeled compound. For example, phosphate buffers would interfere with phosphorylation reactions. Other compounds which have been suggested at various times are listed at page 35 and include benzyl alcohol, glycerol, cysteamine, and sodium formate. However each of these are said to suffer due to their difficulty of removal. Another compound mentioned is ethanol which is said to work with many compounds. However, ethanol sometimes actually sensitizes certain nucleosides to radiation decomposition and thus it has been found not to be a universal panacea. Furthermore, if it will interfere with the reaction in which the radiolabeled compound is to be used, the ethanol must be removed by evaporation which may also contribute to decomposition.
Various compounds are suggested in Atomic Energy Review, above, for stabilization of radiolabeled compounds prone to oxidation including antioxidants such as butylated-hydroxytoluene, butylated-hydroxyanisole and mercaptoethanol. While not mentioned for use with radiolabeled compounds, the inhibition of autoxidation generally by certain amines has also been described in the prior art. Recent reviews on the inhibition of autoxidation are "Autoxidation" by R. Stroh, p. 1049 in, Methoden der Organischen Chemie (Houben-Weyl), ed. E. Muller and O. Bayer Vol. IV/Ib Oxidation II., Georgthieme Verlag, 1975, and Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Kirk Othmer, Interscience Publishers, New York. The prior art teaches the utility of secondary dialkyl amines bearing full alpha-substitution (i.e. containing no hydrogens on the carbon atoms adjacent to the nitrogen) and secondary diarylamines (also without alpha-hydrogens) as antioxidants. However, the prior art does not teach the use of primary, secondary and tertiary amines, those containing alpha-hydrogens, in this regard and in fact suggests that they are not effective for this purpose. However such antioxidants have many of the same problems as other of the compounds discussed above, including in addition generally being insoluble in the solvents used to dissolve and store radiolabeled compounds for use in biological studies.
Accordingly, there has been a continuing need for alternatives to the stabilizers known in the prior art.
The synthesis and use of polystyrene supported reagents for solid phase peptide preparation is known in the prior art. R. B. Merrifield, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 85, 2149 (1963); Crowley et al, Accts. Chem. Res., 9, 135 (1976); G. R. Stark (1971), Biochemical Aspects of Reactions on Solid Supports, Academic Press, N.Y., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,293 and 4,029,706 describe thiohydrocarbon polymers and their use as borane chelaters. However, neither the synthesis nor use of the insoluble compounds of the present invention are described in any of the above.